rampage_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick
Nick is a giant Leprechaun monster created by Pjray02. Do not confuse with Nick the Demon. Nick the Leprechaun, despite being a giant, is notably shorter than ordinary monsters. He is as short as Carl the Crab. However, this cut down on size rewards Nick with manoeuvrability, enabling him to run and jump much more quickly than other monsters. Backstory Nick was in fact a real life Leprechaun. He was more reticent, especially ever since '''the great leprechaun hunt' ''back in the Mediaeval era. Ever since this incident he feared that if he did come out, he would be hunted again. He took refuge in a wishing well, full of golden coins. He was in an entire millennium of solitude; nobody to converse with but himself and the pile of coins he rested on, turning him insane. Nearby the wishing well, an Irish farmer came out of his ranch and noticed a stall being set up, of which was giving away cans of Scum Ultra for free as part of a taste testing trial. Because Scumlabs operated across the globe it made it's way to Europe. Hesitantly, the Irish farmer skulked towards the stall. He began to talk to the two owners of the stand; one of them handed him a can of Scum Ultra. The Irish farmer walked off, carrying the can filled with Scum Ultra. He rotated it, reading the ingredients on the back and the amount of calories it had. He was a sensible and disciplined farmer who was concerned with his health. He also conducted arable farming methods, as he was a vegetarian. He looked at the can again, but in disgust. He opened up the can and peaked inside. He cringed at the slimy green goop inside. He rolled his eyes and poured the contents into the nearby wishing well, unaware of the dormant Leprechaun in it. The Scum Ultra hit the bottom, drenching the Leprechaun. He woken up and sat up in shock. Nick sniffed the air and looked around him. He was surrounded by a moat of a strange green liquid. He dipped his finger in the liquid and licked it. He was impressed by its taste and giggled happily. This did not last long, for he began to grow in size. Whilst he grew bigger and bigger, his morphing height and girth began to crack and wedge open the pit of the wishing well, until his large green hat peeped out. The Irish farmer heard a strange rumbling sound and looked behind him. He stared at the strange green thing sticking out the top of the well. Suddenly, Nick leaped out of the well, landing on the ground with a large thud, causing the ground to shake and the Irish farmer to fall over. The Irish farmer began to back off, but he was too slow to evade Nick's incoming grasp. The two Scumlabs salesman spotted Nick chuck the farmer into his mouth and chew him round vigorously. They also backed off and began to run towards the hills. Nick started to chase them, trampling on the stall they recently set up. Over the hills was a densly populated village of Irish folk. Nick chuckled happily. Perhaps now was the time to pay the Irish inheritance for their Leprechaun-hunting crimes... Personality and Occupation Nick the Leprechaun, being magical, does not necessarily feel hatred or anger, but only to seek justice against wrongdoers such as the corrupt Scumlabs or Leprechaun-hunting humans. Though he is short, he feels absolutely no jealously or annoyance like Carl the Crab does about his own height. Powers and Abilities Much like actual Leprechauns, he is rather short, meaning he is much more agile than veteran monsters. He has a ranged attack. Much like Timmy the Tree, he is also able to throw projectiles. He does this in the form of four-leafed clovers which, on impact, explode into a cloud of magic dust that slowly suffocates enemy forces and erode rock or steel structures. Another ranged attack is the ability to focus rainbow beams from his eyes that deal a significant amount of damage. Doing so whilst clinging onto a building is an exceptional way of clearing city blocks efficiently. Category:Pjray02 Category:Monsters Category:Leprechaun Category:Special Monsters Category:Mammals